


The Ties That Bind

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Follow Hiccup and Astrid as they raise their family as Chieftain and Chieftess of Berk.





	1. Of Braids and Sketches

Rain patters upon the rooftop, filling the quiet in the room with a pleasant white noise. Night has set in, and the Haddocks are enjoying the peace from the busyness that the daytime usually consisted of with running a village.

The chieftain and his wife are both perched on their bed, companionable silence surrounding them. Their little one is tucked in her bassinet, a tiny fist curled next to her head. Astrid resides behind her husband, her fingers caught up in his hair. It’s not as wild as it used to be now that his hair has grown to his shoulders.

Astrid works on the strands, binding one strand over another until she is at the end. She wraps a tie around the thin tuff at the end of a braid and smiles at her handiwork. 

Playing with Hiccup’s hair has always relaxed her. The first time she’d ever combed her fingers through it was not long before they moved to The Edge. One night it was just the two of them in the Great Hall. Hiccup was enthralled in a book and Astrid was bored but not wishing to leave for home just yet. She smirked to herself at the thought that Hiccup would look cute with some braids in that wild mop of his. Of course, a blush followed that she was thankful Hiccup didn’t notice. 

_“What’re you doing?” he’d asked as she began weaving the fine hairs._

_“Nothing, just go back to reading.”_

And he did without a second’s thought. Much later, when they’d finally got over dancing around their feelings for each other, Hiccup admitted on that night he’d become so distracted by her playing with his hair, he couldn’t concentrate on reading (and didn’t want to, really). He sat there staring down at the book taking in every touch and tug from her.

Astrid peeks over her husband’s shoulder. “What’re you working on?”

“This.” Hiccup holds up his notebook.

Astrid gasps in awe. A sketch of her holding their baby girl is skillfully drawn on the parchment paper. “Hiccup, it’s beautiful. When did you do this?”

“Earlier today while you were rocking Ester to sleep.”

She hadn’t noticed.

Wetness builds up at the rims of Astrid’s eyes, but she blinks it away. Her sappy emotions get the best of her these days, and she battles tears when she’s joyful or sad now. She presses her front to Hiccup’s back, wrapping him in a hug, and rest her chin on his shoulder. He turns his head to kiss her temple.

It’s moments like these that she lives for nowadays. The simple act of sitting on a bed, and an evening filled with braids and sketches and a sleeping babe, with the one person she wouldn’t trade for the world.


	2. Baby Carrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup enjoys carrying his baby daughter around Berk.

Astrid smiled when she spotted her husband strolling through the village with their baby girl. She always knew Hiccup would a great dad, and he proved himself every day.

He often carried their 6-month old daughter with him as he made his daily rounds through the village. If Ester was awake, Hiccup would tell her stories about growing up in the Hooligan tribe and how dragons went from nightmarish foes to the greatest friends Berk had ever seen. He’d grab her little hand and wave at the folks as they passed by. Ester would giggle in that cute baby way as the villagers greeted her back.

Astrid approached Hiccup, smiling warmly. “Is my little warrior asleep?” She peeked into the baby sling that hung from Hiccup’s shoulders to rest across his chest. It seemed their baby had grown grey scales. “Hiccup! Why is Daybreak in the sling? And where’s OUR baby?”

“She’s right here.” Hiccup swiveled around to reveal Ester sound asleep against her daddy’s back. “I made an extension to the carrier, so I can have both little girls with me.”

Astrid crossed her arms. “You do know that Daybreak is not ours, right?” In fact, the rather small, unimposing dragon was one of the offspring of Toothless and the Light Fury.

“Of course I do.” He hugged the sleeping lump resting comfortably on his chest. “But she is the runt of the clutch. Us hiccups need to stick together.”

“You know you haven’t been a runt for a very long time, beanpole.”

Hiccup shrugged. “I remember what it was like and thought Daybreak needed some moral support.” Just then the little dragon stuck her head out of the sling. “Don’t you now, Daya?” The dragon closed her eyes and melted into his hand as Hiccup scratched under her jawline.

Astrid shook her head, a small smile forming and a tugging at her heart. She knew Daybreak would soon be completely spoiled by her dragon boy husband, but how could she be mad at that?


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they want is a good night’s sleep!

Astrid blinked awake, groaning at the horrible ache in her arms. She shifted the sleeping babe receiving little relief. Much to her and Hiccup’s chagrin, their 6-month old daughter had suddenly decided this week that she wanted nothing to do with her cradle and that being held was the only way for her to sleep. Astrid wasn’t sure why this was happening. Maybe she was growing, and it was causing her to need extra comfort? Whatever it was, Astrid was about to lose her mind from having to hold her baby girl all night.

Astrid heaved a tired sigh. She rocked forward onto her stiff legs. Her left leg was numb, and it would be tingling back to life in painful little pricks soon enough. As carefully as possible, she laid Ester in her cradle and watched the sleeping babe for a long minute praying she would stay in dreamland.

Astrid had barely slipped under the furs on the bed when a small whimper came from the cradle. Astrid laid back on her pillow, shutting her eyes tightly and willing Ester to go back to sleep. A full-blown cry filled the bedroom not even a minute later.

Astrid rubbed the heels of her hands over her face wanting to cry herself. “Stop crying. Stop crying.”

The other occupant in the bed stirred. “Astrid, is that Ester again?”

“I can’t put her down without her crying.” Astrid angrily wiped the tears of frustration and exhaustion away. “Hiccup, I’m about to lose it.”

Hiccup sat up, smoothing a comforting hand on her head. He rubbed his own drowsy eyes. “I’ll hold her the rest of the night.”

Astrid was still crying, but now it was tears of relief. She leaned over, hugging his leg. “Thanks, babe.”

Hiccup pressed a kiss into her hair. “Your welcome.”

A small squeak escaped from under the fur blanket, and out popped Daybreak. She climbed out, nudging Hiccup. “Sorry, Daya. Ester needs me.”

Astrid grabbed up Daybreak and settled the tiny dragon beside her under the blanket. “I’ll cuddle with you, girl.”

“Hiccup,” Astrid called out in a sleepy voice. Hiccup ‘hmmed’ as he rocked Ester back to dreamland. “When do you think we’ll get our bedroom back?”

“Soon, I hope. We really need to work on that.”

“We do,” Astrid murmured just before she drifted off.


	4. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid has a problem with her breast milk leaking; Hiccup’s curiosity helps with this problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CONTENT! Hiccup tastes breast milk from the source. If that makes you squeamish, skip this. This does happen with parents. I'm a mom of two, so I know XD

Astrid huffed in frustration at the wet spots forming on her nightgown. “I’m leaking again.”

It was a common problem all new mothers dealt with. Astrid had obviously known about feeding the baby mother’s milk; that was a given. But no one had warned her that the milk would just seep out on its own free will and soil clean clothes. It was easier to handle when she wore chest bindings throughout the day, but at night she was free of the clothe with nothing to catch the leakage.

“And I am not waking the baby,” Astrid added firmly when she noticed the suggestion on Hiccup’s face. It was hard enough getting Ester to sleep; no way she was going to wake their 1-month old child!

“Maybe I can help,” Hiccup said nonchalantly, propping up on his elbow on their bed.

Astrid scrunched her nose. “How?” 

Hiccup eyed her chest, the little wet circles growing larger on the material of her gown. Astrid picked up on his intend right away. 

“You want to taste it, don’t you?” she asked, far too amused by this revelation.

“Well..maybe..” Hiccup sputtered over words as he sat up. 

Astrid’s shoulders shook with giggles. 

“What?” Hiccup protested, “can’t a man be curious?”

The giggles finally faded. “Since I’m in a bind, I’ll accept your assistance.”

Hiccup’s lips curled up into a grin. He pulled Astrid’s gown over her head, sighing in satisfaction at the sight of her voluptuous bosom. “I’ve missed these.”

Hiccup was rather fond of her breasts, Astrid knew all too well. But ever since the baby was born, her breasts had been either too tender to touch or being used for feeding. 

“Are you going to help with the problem or just drool over them?” 

Hiccup raised his eyes from her exposed bosom to meet her gaze. His eyebrows flicked up in a suggestive way before he moved closer. He tenderly cupped her left breast in his hand, causing a stirring in Astrid’s nether reigns that she hadn’t felt for far too long. He dipped down, hovering over her breast in anticipation before enveloping her nipple with his mouth. 

Astrid drew in a sharp breath. She’d secretly feared the sensation of the baby suckling would cause Hiccup’s ministrations to feel awkward and weird. But oh no! His mouth on her elicited a completely different feeling, one that shot hot fire all the way down to places that needed awakening. 

Hiccup took long, slow sucks, flicking his tongue along the nipple, sending shivers up Astrid’s body. She held onto the back of his head, her breath panting as she watched her husband enjoying himself. Agonizingly, Hiccup slid his lips off her nipple with a soft smack. He licked his lips thoroughly, seeming to savor the taste. 

Astrid reached out to wipe away a wet patch of saliva at the corner of his mouth. “How does it taste?” 

“It’s sweet,” he replied, happily surprised.

“Do I taste good?”

“You always taste good.” The comment along with his wicked little grin made her blush. 

Astrid laid back on the pillows, curling a finger for him to come. “The other side needs attention.” Hiccup didn’t waste any time, crawling atop her and indulging in tasting her again.


End file.
